


Red Hot

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [468]
Category: Leverage, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: trcunning askedprompt: Parker steals an art piece from Diana Prince's museum.





	Red Hot

The girl (and they all look so young now to Diana, so young and full of potential) is wide-eyed in the low light of the hall. She seems surprised she’s been caught, red-handed, the stolen casket in hands frozen in the act of lifting it from its plinth.

Diana is only there because last week’s bank robbery had put her behind on her paperwork, and only an Amazon would have heard the barely-there scrap and tink as the glass cutter pushed open a circle into the sealed case in the storage room down the hall from her desk. There is only one question left.

“Why do you need it?”

The lasso guarantees truth, but Diana has learned, after all these years in the worlds of men, to hear a lie. She’s expecting it now, and so the truth catches her slightly off guard. “I don’t. But someone else will suffer, badly, if I don’t take this tonight.”

Diana takes half a step closer, her shoulders shifting from Diana Prince, curator, to Princess Diana, warrior of Themyscra. “How will that ease their suffering?” It’s a nothing artefact – there are several pieces in here each valued at over a million euros, but the casket isn’t one of them. It’s not even much of an antiquity; it is only in the collection as part of the bequest, and Diana had not planned to place it in the exhibit.

But still, a theft could not go unchallenged.

The girl’s fingers tighten on the casket, as if she was preparing to fight for her prize, and Diana smiled even as she let her posture soften slightly. “The man who once owned this, his grand daughter…she needs it.” It seemed as much an explanation as the girl seemed willing to give.

Diana thinks, just for a moment, then steps aside with a slightly incline of her head. "If that trinket can help a sister find peace, then take it.”

The girl hesitates, just for a second, eyes scanning for a trap. Then she returns Diana’s nod with a regal acknowledgment of her own. Diana stops her with the slightest gesture. “Will that be enough?” she asked, nodding at the casket.

The blonde girl’s smirk is wickedly full of promise in the low light. “It will give her leverage.” Another nod, and then she was gone.

Diana stood silently for a long moment, then returned to her office to practice her feigned surprise when the theft was uncovered in the morning.


End file.
